Cuando Menos lo Esperaba
by Core BloodDrinker
Summary: Hanamichi gusta de Rukawa y Rukawa gusta de Hanamichi,pero ambos piensan que no son correpondidos.los cupidos Mitsui y Miyagi entran en accion¿Que los cupidos se terminan enamorando?cuantas cosas pueden llegar a pasar en 1 dia. yaoilemon
1. De quien menos lo esperaba

Bueno,espero que les guste esta linda historia...que creida!!!. bue,leanla que promete ponerse mejor, va ha haber Rukawa y Hanamichi...obvio que va a haber del tensai, si es el mejor...(Fanatica encubierta number one del pelirrojo). va a haber otras parejitas...va a haber de todo y mucho lemon!!!!!!!!!!!jejejeje¿Slash?...depende de como me levante, jeh. al final pensaba hacer solo un one shot, pero esto da para mas. va dedicado a todas las locas por esta pareja y por slam dunk...en especial a mi amiga Utena, que es una loca del yaoi como yo jejejeje. disfrutenlo.

Core

Cuando Menos Lo Esperaba

Parte I: De Quien Menos lo Esperaba

__

**_"En el día ni lo pensaba _****_  
_****y en las noches te soñaba **  
**es tan cierto que buscaba **  
**alguien como tu que me abrazara. **

**No sabia que aquí estabas **  
**que a mi lado caminabas **  
**solo se que tu mirada **  
**hizo que de ti al instante yo me enamorara****_."_**

Cuando te llega… simplemente toca la puerta y debes en cuando, pregunta antes de pasar. Pero a veces el amor, simplemente entra de golpe, moviéndote por completo, cuando menos lo esperabas… y de quien menos esperabas…

Había pasado una semana desde el partido contra el Sannou y nuestros muchachos del Shohoku aun seguían en Hiroshima, aunque ese soleado día, era el último que les quedaba… en algún momento, el dinero se acaba. Siendo el último día, en la posada Chidorii se escuchaban gritos, fuertes carcajadas y algún que otro golpe (¿De cabezas contra la pared?), pero aunque los chicos ya hubiesen superado la depresión de haber perdido contra el Aiwa (NdA: Yo no lo supere, wuaaa!!!), había una personita que se encontraba bastante bajoneada. Nuestro héroe, Hanamichi Sakuragi, el alegre saltamonte del equipo, se encontraba solo en la habitación que compartía con Ryota y Yasuda. La adrenalina que le había dejado el partido contra el Sannou, esa adrenalina que hasta el dolor le había echo olvidar… se había acabado cuando enfrento la realidad: debería dejar de jugar al básquet y por bastante tiempo. Hanamichi cerró los ojos y le dio la espalda al sol, que entraba a raudales por la ventana. Su mente revivía los últimos segundos del partido: El ruido de las suela de las zapatillas contra el lustroso piso de la cancha, el corazón retumbándole en los oídos… los gritos de la multitud habían pasado a segundo plano y lo único que entraba en su campo visual, era ese bendito balón… y Rukawa. El pase perfecto y luego el 'swish' del balón pasando por la red del aro… mas silencio, por que aunque el estadio había estallado en ovaciones, para él solo había silencio… y los ojos del zorro, que lo miraban con sorpresa y muda admiración. Aunque el 'encanto' fue roto cuando los otros integrantes del equipo les cayeron, literalmente, encima.

"Hmmm" Hanamichi sonrió al recordar eso, su espalda aun lo resentía. Pero había otra cosa que lo aquejaba, aparte de dolor de espalda, era algo que hacia tiempo le rondaba por la mente, eran un par de ojos que vivían desafiándolo…

"¡¡Hana!!" Se oyó un grito, mientras que una almohada le daba de lleno, y bastante fuerte, en la cara

"¡¡¡Ryota!!!" Hanamichi se sentó y observo a su amigo, dos pequeñas llamitas ardían en sus ojos "¿Qué demonios quieres?" Le pregunto, mientras se dejaba caer (Lentamente, no nos olvidemos de la espalda) sobre el futon

"¡¡Que malhumor!!" Se sentó a su lado "Ya sé que lo de la espalda te pone malhumoradito…" Le apoyo una mano en el hombro y su rostro se puso serio "… ¿Te duele mucho?"

"Umm" El pelirrojo se sentó con las piernas cruzadas "Los calmantes ayudan bastante y el masajista que el gordo (alias: Anzai) trajo, hacen que las cosas sean mas llevaderas" Le dijo, apoyo ambos codos en las rodillas y dejo descansar la cabeza en una de las manos

"No te preocupes…míranos a Mitsui y a mi, los dos volvimos a jugar"

"See, ya lo sé" Dijo vagamente. El tema era, que ese no era el fin de sus problemas, había otra cosilla que lo preocupaba

"Aparte la manera en la que jugaste¡¡fue de la puta madre!!" Exclamo el base del Shohoku con admiración, haciendo que las mejillas de Hanamichi tomaran el mismo color que su cabello "Lo que a nosotros nos llevo años, tu lo lograste en cuatro meses"

"Sí, jijiji" Ese comentario estaba causando efecto, la sonrisa porfiada del alero estaba volviendo

"Hoy a la noche hay festejo" Ryota se levanto "Como es la ultima noche" Sonrió con picardía "Vamos a festejar que le rompimos el culo al Sannou… aunque después el Aiwa nos lo rompió a nosotros…" Esto ultimo solo lo susurro, una gotita de sudor amenazaba con rodar por su sien, aunque en ese partido estaba tan agotado, que era poco lo que se acordaba "Bueno…" Hizo un ademán con la mano, para espantar esas truculentas imágenes "Y también vamos a tomas por tu pronta recuperación…"

"O sea, me ponen de excusa para chupar y quedar culo para arriba cuando el alcohol les subo a la cabeza" Concluyo Hanamichi con una mueca, bastante parecida a una sonrisa

"¡¡Que cruel!! Encima que te preparamos una fiesta, a ti y a Rukawa" Dijo con el puño apretado y una lagrimita le resbalaba por la mejilla

"¿Rukawa?" Pregunto extrañado el pelirrojo

"¿Qué, nadie te contó?, le llamaron de la selección juvenil para un entrenamiento de prueba, van varios de otros equipos, aun no se sabe si quedara… yo creo que si, uno de los jugadores del Shohoku en la selección juvenil, que envidia" Sonrió. Hanamichi aun seguía sorprendido "Y Como el se va mañana, ustedes dos son los únicos que no vuelven con nosotros"

"¿Mañana?" Se sintió mal, un espantoso vació en la boca del estomago le provocaron ganas de vomitar… ¿Miedo¿Miedo de no ver mas al zorro?

"Hanamichi¿Qué mierda te pasa?, estas ahí sentado repitiendo: _'¿Mañana, mañana?'_" Lo imito con un tono medio de bobo "Pensé que ibas a decir: '_Ese zorro de mierda no es mejor que yo' _y bla bla bla, lo que dices siempre"

"Cállate" Le dijo en voz baja y se volvió a acostar, dándole la espalda

"¿Hanamichi?" Le llamo, sonriendo ante tal actitud, pero al no recibir respuesta, el base comenzó a preocuparse. Se puso en cuclillas y le puso la mano en el hombro "¿Hanamichi?" En su voz se denotaba preocupación. Había algo en el comportamiento de su amigo que le daba mala espina

"Déjame" Le dijo en voz baja, necesitaba estar solo, pero Ryota estaba muy preocupado para dejarle así

"¿Estas así por que lo eligieron a él y no a ti?" Le pregunto, aunque en su cabeza otra idea estaba tomando forma "O… ¿Te pone mal no ver mas a Rukawa?" Ryota trago saliva ruidosamente

"…" Nada, solo se removió un poco, pero de la boca de Sakuragi, no salio ni 'a'… y Ryota comenzó a transpirar. La situación se estaba tornando…algo complicada, por así decirlo. Por que no podía creer que a su amigo le gustase 'él'… ¿no? '_¡Ay, dios!'_, susurro mentalmente¿seria contagioso¿ser rechazado tantas veces tenia esas consecuencias? Acaso él, Ryota Miyagi, se enamoraría de Mitsui…_ '¡No, Mitsui, no!',_ aunque sea un Kogure, era mas gentil¿Por qué demonios había pensado en Mitsui… ?_'¡¡¡No, no, yo soy hetereo, me gusta Ayako!!!' _grito desesperado (mentalmente) y su otro yo (el perverso…o realista, como gusten) le susurro: _'¿No me vas a negar que Mitsui esta para darle toda la noche…y el día?' _"Diablos…" Susurro, muy bajito, ahora si que estaba transpirando mas de lo normal. Pero la pregunta de rigor debería hacerla. Así que; Ryota Miyagi, alumno de segundo año de la secundaria Shohoku y base (de primera, obvio) del equipo de básquet; carraspeo y separo los labios "¿Te…te gust…emm, digo…?¡¡¡Te gusta Rukawa!!!" Soltó al fin, en un tono bastante chillón y para ser un gritito agudo, quedo encerrado entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación.

Hanamichi se sentó como si un resorte lo impulsara y empujo a Ryota por los hombros, lo cual hizo que este terminase en el piso. "¿Pero que eres, tarado?, como a mi…a mi…me va a gust…¡¡¡Soy un chico y…!!!¿¡Estas loco!?" Con cada palabra pronunciada, Hanamichi adquiría un tono más rojo en su rostro

"Es verdad" A estas alturas, los ojos de Miyagi eran como dos platos redonditos, redonditos. Esto era algo increíble

"No…" Mucho énfasis no le puso y su rostro, que había pasado el limite del rojo (si era eso posible), desmentía cada palabra que salía de sus labios

"No hay nada que hacerle… ¿Pero tenia que ser justo _él_?" Ryota le sonrió ante lo irónico de la situación de su amigo

"No seas idiota, vete que quiero dormir" Comenzó a echarlo

"Es una perdida de tiempo que lo niegues" Le dijo, mientras era empujado hacia la puerta "Tienes que tirarte a la pìleta, capaz que no esta vacía" Trato de animarlo, pero el pelirrojo ya le había cerrado la puerta en la cara, pero Ryota no se dio por vencido "Hana, a veces, es mejor arrepentirse de algo que hiciste y no estar llorando toda una vida por lo que no hiciste" Le aconsejó, al no recibir respuesta, decidió dejarlo así. Se iría a pasear por ahí…a ver si por lo menos, distrayéndose, se olvidaba de esas imágenes pervertidas que su cabeza había invocado…sobre todo cuando esas imágenes eran de él y Mitsui, haciendo… 'cosas'. "Ayako, a mi me gusta Ayako, Ayako, Ayako" Repetía una y otra vez, mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Hanamichi salio al corredor exterior que daba al jardín interior de la posada y se sentó. El 'Te gusta Rukawa' de Ryota, le resonaba en la cabeza. Que confundido que estaba… ¿O era solo que le costaba admitir que se había enamorado de su rival, su eterno enemigo?, solo a él le ocurrían ese tipo de cosas y para empeorar todo, se topo con un par de ojos grises. Rukawa estaba sentado en el pasillo que daba justo enfrente del la habitación de Hanamichi. Al parecer, recién llegaba de su entrenamiento diario, por que se secaba el sudor de la frente con una toalla. Pero al pelirrojo, los ojitos se le quedaron clavados en esos pectorales, en ese vientre chato, en esos brazos musculosos… en ese torso recubierto de blanca piel satinada; y se preguntaba como seria sin esos pantalones de ejercicio y de repente se vio lamiendo esas gotitas de salado sudor que resbalaban por el hermoso cuello del zorro. Vayamos a saber nosotros, cuanto tiempo estuvo el tensai mirando al kitsune. La cosa es, que Rukawa, por primera vez en su vida (NdA:¡Por primera vez en la historia, por kami!!), se sonrojo…aunque el rojo furioso que adornaba las mejillas de Hana le ganaba y de lejos. Este al darse cuenta del sonrojo… ¿Sonrojo?, Hanamichi miro bien y sí, Rukawa estaba adorablemente sonrojado…Sakuragi se paro y se metió dentro de su habitación con una rapidez espantosa. Para su desgracia, Hanamichi Jr estaba mas despierto que nunca y amenazando con salírsele de los pantalones…, la verdadera desgracia era, que no iba a poder darle lo que Hana Jr pedía.


	2. Como puedo odiarte

Diclaimer: Todos los personajes de este fic, son de Inue….sin uso de lucro…. ¿quien me pagaría, aparte…UU?...¡¡¡Aguante Hanamichi!!! Jejeje

Parte II: Como Puedo Odiarte

_Cuando despierto_

_Yo puedo sentir_

_Que ya no hay nada_

_Que me aleje de ti_

_Siento que vienes a mí_

_Deja que mi alma se empape de ti_

_Y sentirás fuego_

_Cuando te fundas en mí_

'_Demonios, otra vez no'_ Pensó Rukawa, mientras que sentía que su cuerpo se incendiaba. Otra vez se estaba sonrojando¿Acaso siempre que el pelirrojo lo mirase, se pondría rojo como un tomate¿Acaso ese torpe e idiota no se daba cuenta que con tan solo mirarlo, le calentaba la sangre?, al parecer, no. Rukawa observó la huida de Hanamichi hacia el interior de su habitación, cosa que lo puso un poco mal. Trato de no darle importancia, aunque se le hacia un poco difícil, teniendo en cuenta, que hacia una semana lo único que tenia en la cabeza, era a ese bendito mono rojo. Se colgó la toalla al cuello y se encamino hacia las duchas. Nunca en su vida había sentido lo que sentía hacia ese torpe… ¿Quizás era por eso que lo trataba tan mal?, aunque él le provocaba, que conste… En el partido contra el Sannou se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba, en realidad, ese fue el momento que admitió lo que le pasaba: que le gustaba Hanamichi y le gustaba mucho, tanto que daba miedo ya. Kaede se desnudo (NdA: Ya estaba en las duchas, no piensen cosas raras) y abrió el grifo de agua fría, el agua cayó sobre su cuerpo, calmando un poco el calor que sentía. Una sonrisa se le escapo al pensar en ese cabeza dura, en esa tenacidad que lo caracterizaba y que lo había hechizado . Esas ganas de superarse, de dar todo y sobrepasar el propio límite físico…nunca se había dado cuenta de lo parecido que eran ambos. Termino de enjuagarse el cabello y cerro el grifo. Las últimas gotas frías, cayeron sobre su nejilla y resbalaron hasta sus labios, con un sutil movimiento de su lengua, los seco (NdA:¡¡Rukawa, no hagas eso!! mas que sutil, es sexy). Se puso la toalla alrededor de la cintura (NdA: A que todas en este momento quieren ser toallas, jeh) y ni se molesto en secarse, ya que iría al baño termal, que quedaba justo al lado… aunque, Kaede lo pensó mejor y se puso la remera, la ultima vez que había salido en paños menores del baño, la hija de la dueña de la posada lo había visto… y se había desmayado, sí, él provocaba eso en las mujeres(NdA¡¡Zorro creído!!). Era un día caluroso, pero él necesitaba relajarse un poco, sus músculos estaban hechos un garrote, la tensión de los partidos lo había dejado contracturado… sumándole los nervios que le carcomían cada vez que estaba cerca de Hanamichi. Entro al pequeño cuarto que antecedía al baño termal y se desnudo, dejando la ropa en una silla. Entro al lugar, que era descubierto y por suerte en ese momento, no daba el sol. El piso de madera crujió bajo sus pies y de una zambullida, se metió por completo en el agua. El líquido tibio comenzó a cumplir su función, ya que el cuerpo del ala pívot comenzó a relajarse. Cerro los ojos y su mente comenzó a vagar de una manera espantosa: se acordó de la primera vez que conocía a Sakuragi… sonrió, el muy desgraciado casi lo había noqueado esa vez y luego, el desafió contra Akagi… la sonrisa del zorro se agrando mucho mas, es que estaba recordando el momento mas humillante del capitán del Shohoku… había que admitir que se había enamorado de un hombre que era todo un plato, nunca se aburriría con el rey de los rebotes. Hanamichi más agua caliente, estaban provocando en él, el efecto 'cachondo' y su cuerpo (como el de todo sano adolescente…o como todo hombre) estaba reaccionando. Y justo cuando su mano se dirigía hacia esa parte inflamada de su cuerpo… escucho algo que le congelo

"Hola"

Rukawa abrió los ojos y se encontró con Mitsui, que le observaba como si nada… pero él sabia que esa mirada le decía a todas luces, que si sabia

"Hum" Respondió a forma del saludo el zorrito, (siempre tan comunicativo) mientras retiraba su mano de su, ya no tan feliz, miembro… ¿De donde demonios había salido Mitsui?

"Que lindo día¿No?" Le pregunto, Kaede solo asintió "Hoy a la noche tenemos fiesta, supongo que vas a venir"

"No se" Le contesto, aunque sabia que era un 'no' seguro, las fiestas de Mitsui…bueno, era lo mas cercano a una fiesta negra, sin las drogas y con cierto limite de alcohol… no todos tenían el suficiente dinero para gastar, algunos no trabajaban

"Vamos, no te hagas rogar. Que la fiesta es para ti…te nos vas a la selección. Aparte queremos animar un poco a Hanamichi, a estado tirado por los rincones y es raro verle así"

"¿Sakuragi ira?" Pregunto, quizás, sí iría

"Supongo que sí… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

Kaede tembló, esa mirada de Mitsui le estaba insinuando algo, este tipo era bastante suspicaz, como mierda siempre se daba cuanta de todo… era como Miyagi, un metido "Por nada" Le dijo lo mas indiferente que pudo…aunque en realidad quería decir : ' Para emborrachar a Hanamichi y violármelo en la trastienda, por eso'

"Si, por supuesto, lo que digas" Revoleo los ojos "Yo te vi"

"¿Qué viste?" ¿Se escucho un temblor en la voz de Kaede¿Qué había visto Mitsui…lo de recién?

"Como ibas a ver a Hanamichi, desde que fue el partido contra el Sannou, has estado observándole… en secreto, nunca te le acercas¿te preocupa, verdad?" Una sonrisita sabedora se le escapo

"A nivel profesional" ¿Era posible que una persona sudara tanto?, por que él sentía que se le estaba saliendo todo el agua por cada poro

"Te gusta" Afirmo el mpv y su reacción no fue como la de Ryota, cuando llego a la conclusión de que a Hana le gustaba Rukawa

"¿Qué me gusta que?" Kaede estaba hablando mucho y eso era signo de lo nervioso que se estaba poniendo

"Que manera de hacerte el tonto" Meneo la cabeza "No me lo niegues, que yo me di cuenta y hace bastante"

"Creo que los años te afectaron el cerebro" El auto control se le estaba yendo al demonio

"Eh, no me digas viejo" Le amenazo con un dedo "Le que te digo, es que yo te entiendo" Kaede lo miro con mala cara y Mitsui aclaro "No, no me gusta Hanamichi" Kaede se relajo "El se va mañana y tu también, vaya a saber cuando se volverían a ver… vas a dejar todo así" Lo miro de reojo

El zorro se pregunto cuando Hisashi Mitsui se había convertido en adulto y encima, daba concejos

"Es algo difícil, pero no se puede evitar" Reconoció Mitsui

"Puede ser" Dejo escapar Rukawa y acto seguido, se mordió los labios¿Qué le había dicho? Se lo estaba confirmando, era un tarado

"Bueno, yo me salgo, voy a hacer algo por la vida" Mitsui se levanto mostrando su hermoso cuerpo (NdA: Ayy, me estoy yendo por las ramas…es que Michi me puede) y antes de salir del agua le dijo "El que no arriesga…, nunca se sabe. Yo estoy en la misma situación que tu y pienso arriesgarme a la menor oportunidad que tenga" Le sonrió y salio. Rukawa se quedo pensando, quizás Hisashi tenia razón… y otra duda le carcomía la cabeza ¿Quién era, el pobre desgraciado, destinatario del afecto de Mitsui?

---------

Mitsui salio del baño, ya vestido y perfumado y dejando suspirando a las chicas que se encargaban de la limpieza del lugar. Se puso los auriculares y le dio 'play' al reproductor del MP3.

"_¡¡Vuelve, que sin ti la vida se me va!!_" Comenzó a cantar "_¡¡Uuuohh, vuelve que me falta el aire si tu no estas!_" Ahora las muchachas comenzaban a caer desmayadas, quien sabe por que, a las mujeres siempre le van los gamberros y por el otro recodo del pasillo se acercaba otra persona, también conectada al aparatito de música y cantando a todo volumen _"¡¡Eres el amor de mi vida, me lo dice mi corazón que no te olvida!!"_ Ryota cantaba bastante concentrado, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo lo que cantaba (expresión bastante graciosa, por cierto). Al parecer, Hanamichi había estado repartiendo sus compilados románticos. _"¡¡Ahora tengo una razón para existir, para vivir…!!" _Las chicas encargadas de la limpieza, que ya se habían recuperado del desmayo, lo miraban y sonreían, ya que todas sabían del enamoramiento del base… aunque en ese momento no iba justamente pensado en su amorcito Ayako.

"Buenas" Mitsui levanto una mano a forma de saludo mientras pasaba al lado de Ryota, este solo asintió…mientras que su rostro se puso levemente rojo… por que justo cuando salía a despejarse se lo cruzaba, ahora 'esas' imágenes le volvieron a la cabeza. Mitsui se extraño de la reacción del base y en ese momento se le ocurrió algo 'Esta es la mía' dijo una vocecita en su mente. "Che, Ryota, tengo que hablar contigo" Se saco los auriculares y el _'Vuelve que la vida sin ti se me va…'_ se esparció por el aire. El base lo miro, 'Que mierda, ahora no' pensó, perturbado…aunque su cabecita aun pensaba como hacían dos hombres para cog… '¡¿En que estas pensando, idiota?!' se reprendió

"Es que justo iba a salir a dar un paseo…"

"Eso puede esperar" Le dijo serio y lo agarro de la muñeca. El pobre de Ryota fue arrastrado como una muñeca de trapo hasta la habitación de Mitsui, la cual se encontraba vacía. Pero mientras Ryota sudaba por el miedo a lo desconocido, nuestro héroe, el basquetman Sakuragi, se dirigía a las duchas. Había decidido salir a comer fuera, quizás así se le iría la depre que le consumía. A lo mejor, conocía una linda chica con la quien salir y se olvidaría de ese maldito…

"Zorro…" Hanamichi se quedo de piedra, por que al entrar al baño se encontró con un Kaede desnudo y mojado, que lo miro con una expresión somnolienta en el rostro. Definitivamente, ese no era su día de suerte "Pensé que estaba desocupado" Dijo en voz baja. Debía salir de allí y ya o terminaría violando a Rukawa y lo más probable es que ni siquiera llegaría a hacerlo, por que este primero lo molería a golpes…aunque le seria imposible vencerlo (NdA: Hanamichi, vos si te la podes creer, jejeje)

"Idiota" Le dijo Rukawa, que mierda, por que siempre reaccionaba como si él fuese basura, estupido. "Me alcanzarías la toalla" Le pidió en un tono que demostraba ira… ¿Acaso lo ahorcaría con la toalla? Nunca se sabe de lo que puede ser capaz Kaede Rukawa cuando esta enojado

"¿Qué eres, manco?" Le grito Hanamichi, él no era ninguna sirvienta "Agarratela solito, pelotudo" Ya, Hanamichi frustrado, igual agresivo

"Inútil…" Susurro. Rukawa herido, igual hiriente

"… ¡Ya me encabronaste!" Hanamichi se dio vuelta, olvido por total que Kaede estaba para comérselo…ahora se lo quería comer, pero de otra forma. Se dirigió a él con el puño alzado y a la mierda con todo

"Cuida…" No, Rukawa no pudo terminar de advertirle a Hanamichi que había un jabón justo justo, delante de él. Así que el chico piso el resbaladizo pan de jabón e hizo varias piruetas, manoteando para no caerse. Sus manos chocaron contra el pecho del zorro y el choque hizo que este se cayese de espaldas y Hanamichi lo siguió, al grito de 'La re putisima madre…'. La cara del pelirrojo quedo sobre el mojado pecho del ala pívot, aunque el pobre no se había dado cuenta, el golpe le había sacado el aire y se ve que a Kaede también, ya que no se estaba moviendo mucho.

"¿Rukawa…?" Le llamo preocupado, le había matado

"Nnhhn" Murmuro este, mientras levantaba un poco la cabeza, la cual no le sangraba de pura casualidad, pero le dolía horrores… ¡Un chichón había nacido! El zorro enfoco sus ojos en Hanamichi, él cual seguía encima de él.

"Maldito zorro, pensé que te había matado, mira si luego le tengo que explicar a el Entrenador como pasaste a mejor vida…" Callo. ¿Por qué Rukawa lo miraba así? Y luego, lentamente cayo en la cuenta del por que…aun estaba encima de él y su estomago presionaba fuertemente contra su miembro. Todo le dio un vuelco y el corazón le empezó a latir con velocidad 'Diablos, a mi solo me pasan estas cosas' Pensó con pena…aunque mal no la estaba pasando, salvo que Hanamichi Jr estaba comenzando a reaccionar.

'Haz algo idiota, haz algo' Se grito Rukawa, como había dicho Mitsui, había que aprovechar todas las posibilidades. "Casi me matas. ¿Podrías fijarte si tengo sangre?" Le pidió. El autómata Hanamichi, se sentó sobre Rukawa, con cada rodilla a cada lado de la cadera de este, ya no pensaba, si no, nunca se hubiese sentado de esa manera tan intima. Rukawa se sentó también, para que Hanamichi pudiese palpar el chichón en su cabeza. "Me duele bastante, torpe" Le dijo y ese aliento dulce dio de lleno en el rostro de Hanamichi. Tratando de controlarse, paso sus dedos por la parte posterior de la cabeza del zorro, sus dedos se entrelazaron con los negros cabellos, mojándoselos

"Parece que tu cabeza es bastante dura" 'Ay, demonios, no debí decirlo así' esa frase se podría entender de varias maneras. Rukawa lo miro y no se supo bien como fue, quien empezó, que diablos, eso ya no importaba cuando ambos se estaban partiendo la boca de un beso

"Nh" Se escapo de la boca de un sorprendido Rukawa, cuando Hanamichi lo empujo al piso sin separar sus labios de los de él. Hanamichi tomo el rostro de Rukawa con ambas manos y con los pulgares acariciaba sus mejillas. Calor, sintió un calor insoportable, pero al sentir que la persona debajo de él no reaccionaba, volvió a la realidad. Levanto la cabeza y miro a Kaede, que lo miraba fijo.

"Pe…perdón" Susurro y se levanto, saliendo corriendo del baño. La mente de Rukawa giraba a mil por hora y se reprendía de no haber reaccionado y quedarse allí tendido, como un idiota, sin hacer nada. Ahora si, definitivamente, tendría que 'ayudarse' con su mano derecha.

Hanamichi quiso correr, pero se darían cuenta de que algo pasaba…aunque se darían cuenta igual, por que los pantalones cortos deportivos que traía puestos, dejaban ver claramente su erección. Cuando giro por el pasillo, casi ni vio a Kogure, solo vestido con una bata, salir de la habitación de Ayako. Pero el cuatro ojos si lo vio y casi le da el ataque, pensando que había sido descubierto con las manos en la masa. Pero el pelirrojo ni lo registro. Hanamichi entro a su cuarto, agradeciendo que ninguno de sus dos compañeros estuviesen allí. Se bajo los pantalones, junto con la ropa interior, mientras apoyaba su frente contra la pared. "Diablos" Susurro mientras que agarraba con su mano esa parte de su anatomía que necesita atención, imaginando que eran las pálidas manos de Rukawa las que acunaba a su miembro "Diablos" Volvió a susurrar, mientras comenzaba a estremecerse con cada movimiento ascendente y descendiente de su mano, sintiendo que el orgasmo llegaba y luego unos espasmos recorrieron su cuerpo. "Diablos" Murmuro con cierta pena, al ver su mano llena de ese fluido blancuzco. Luego sonrió con ironía, al parecer, esa seria la única manera de tener algo con Rukawa, usando la imaginación.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Y bueno, fin de cap 2. vamos a ver que pasa con estos dos en el prox capi y Con Ryota y Mitsui….jejejeje. Bueno, che, déjenme Reviews, no ven que eso me inspira para escribir y quien les dice, quizás hasta escribo algo bien lindo. Estoy pensando en hacer algo con Sendoh…aun no se si yaoi, aunque en la mayoría de los fics al pobre me lo hacen bi, fiestero y borracho. Nos vemos…..¡¡¡Reviews PLISSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!**

**Cuídense. Core**


	3. loco por ti

Diclaimer: Todos los personajes de este fic, son de Inue….sin uso de lucro…. ¿quien me pagaría, aparte…UU?...¡¡¡Aguante Hanamichi!!! Jejeje

Parte III: "Loco Por Ti"

'El sol brillante da en mi espalda mientras corro por la ciudad.

y otra vez siento como que alguien toca mi espalda.

Tu eres el único que me gusta, pero no se cual es la razón.

Por eso es que quiero que estés en mis brazos.

Y no se cuando mis ojos se clavaron en ti, pero así es

como empezó todo esto.

Y no dejo de repetirme dentro de mi cabeza... 'Estoy loco por ti'

Quiero cambiar mañana y salir gritando a todo el mundo 'Que me gustas'.

Quisiera poner fin a todo de una vez y ni siquiera puedo hablar.

Quisiera adelantarme con confianza y seguir gritando 'Que me gustas'.

Estos sentimientos me queman y te quiero para mí.'

Parte III a: Mitsui y Ryota

Mientras que Hanamichi se 'desahogaba' en su habitación, un Ryota atemorizado, era arrastrado por Mitsui por los pasillos de la posada.

"En serio, no puede esperar esto" Le volvió a decir Ryota, pero ya era demasiado tarde…habían llegado a la habitación, que para su desgracia, estaba vacía. Ambos entraron y Mitsui cerró la puerta, Ryota trago saliva… y espero el ataque sexual de Mitsui (no se sabe bien por que Ryota intuía que eso iba a pasar, estaba bastante perseguido después de haber tenido 'esa' conversación con el pelirrojo). Estaba sudando, pero decidió tranquilizarse. Se guardo su reproductor y se cruzo de brazos, esperando lo que viniese…cualquier cosa, lo molía a golpes y según recordaba, la última vez lo había dejado inconsciente. Sonrió, sí, enano y todo, lo había dejado inconsciente…

"¿Ryota?, en que estas pensando, pervertido" Le dijo Hisashi al ver esa sonrisa malévola en el rostro del base. Ryota cayó en la cuenta de que Mitsui lo miraba y al parecer, hacia rato. Se aclaro la garganta "Nada" Grazno, dios, estaba demasiado nervioso. Pero no debería estarlo… ¡Dios, si Mitsui era el sex symbol de todo Kanagawa y tenía mas levante que Sendoh en cuestión de mujeres…! El primero era Rukawa…

"Hum" Sonrió…y Ryota comenzó a sudar más, esa sonrisita… "Siéntate, tenemos que hablar" Le dijo serio. El futuro capitán del Shohoku (NdA: No llores Hana!!!!!), se sentó, sin sacarle un ojo de encima a Mitsui

"¿Em, que tienes que hablar conmigo?" Pregunto y se preparo para lo peor. Ya se imaginaba la portada del diario escolar (Sin contar el diario del Ryonan, cortesía de Hikoichi 'Dato anotado'Aida) cuyo encabezado rezaría: _'El famosísimo y talentosisimo base del equipo de básquet, violado por el gamberro de la secundaria'…_bueno, quizás exageraba un poco

"Me lo encontré al mudo" Le dijo Mitsui

"¿Rukawa apareció por acá?" Pregunto sorprendido, ya que hacia varios días que no se lo veía

"Sí y sabes que… me entere de un noticion y de la misma fuente"

"Sí, yo también me entere de algo que me hizo entrar en trauma" Le dijo él

"Uff, cuando te cuente lo que sé, te vas a terminar de shoquear" Le comento "Acércate" Le hizo señas con una mano. Ryota lo miro con desconfianza, pero igual se acercó "A Rukawa le gusta Hanamichi" Le susurro en secreto… aunque ya no era tan secreto, todo el equipo sospechaba…es que era raro que Rukawa, mirase mas de diez minutos seguidos a Hanamichi

"¡¡QUE!?" Grito Miyagi. O sea, ya no le sorprendía el hecho de que Rukawa patease pa' el otro lado; después de enterarse que Sendoh era bisexual (eso había sido la comidilla de todo Kanagawa) y sumándole la confesión de Hana… pero lo que lo puso en shock, fue el hecho de que, al 'Hombre de hielo' le gustase alguien, que no fuese redonda y naranja (Léase, balón de básquet)

"Cállate" Le tapo la boca

"Saca la mano" Se alejo "Es que me sorprende"

"Sí, a mi también"

"¿Y como te lo dijo?, te debe de tener mucha confianza para decirte algo así…aunque muy confiable que digamos…no eres"

"Cuidado, enano" Le amenazo "A mi Rukawa no me dijo nada"

"A ti te dieron el diploma de idiota, ¿no?" Le dijo lacónico "Como inventas algo así, no ves que si se entera, nos matara"

"Yo lo sé, por sus reacciones. Me lo encontré en el baño"

"¬¬… ¿Qué le hiciste?"

"¿Qué, estas celoso? Ryochin" Le pregunto con voz melosa

"¿Qué dices? Bobo. Yo celoso… ¿de ti? De la única que puedo estar celoso es de…"

"De Ayako, sí, ya lo sé" Dijo con voz resignada. Aunque Ryota no lo noto, estaba bastante preocupado…es que hacia bastante que Ayako no se le cruzaba por la mente "Lastima Hanamichi, que si se entera que Rukawa se lo quiere 'agarrar', lo mata". Ryota miro a su amigo, la naturalidad con la que tomaba el hecho que dos de sus compañeros se quisiesen dar 'masa' (Léase, noche de sexo desenfrenado), era sorprendente

"¿Lastima Hana?...sí al él también le gusta" Dijo Miyagi, que aun no terminaba de entender, como dos opuestos (bien opuestos) se gustaban

"¡Enano!, te das cuanta de lo que quiere decir eso" Exclamo Hisashi, que estaba tan entusiasmado, que daba miedo

"No…me…digas…enano" Le siseo Ryota "Aparte, ¿Qué te sucede? Estas feliz, sensible… ¿Estas embarazado?"

"¿Y a ti, te vino la regla? Por que estas de un humor" Le retruco

"Tarado… ¿Cómo es que un pandillero maloso, macho de los machos…hace de cupido?"

"El amor, enano, el amor. Desde que junte a esas dos almas perdidas de Sendoh y Sawakita, no se, es como que me inspiro" Dijo con cierto aire de superioridad

"¡Que no me digas enano!" Exclamo…3…2…1 "¿¿QUE? ¿SENDOH Y SAWAKITA?? ¡¿Qué?!" Exclamo en un grito de sorpresa. Mitsui no le dio importancia al grave estado de shock, en el cual Ryota había entrado

"Vamos al tema que nos compete" Le dijo, mientras sus ojitos brillaban de una manera extraña

Ryota lo miro con lo ojos desorbitados, se levanto y lo señalo con un dedo acusador "¡¿Con pete!?... ¿¡Te me estas insinuando?!" (NdA: Pete: Para las que no saben, es como se le dice vulgarmente, al menos en Argentina, al sexo oral…). Pero que le pasaba a sus compañeros de equipo, se habían vuelto un ato de locas reprimidas (NdA: No pude evitar hacer este chiste con las palabras, perdón a aquellas que no le entendieron…es que a veces, al escribir en neutro, no se como pasar ciertos eufemismos típicos de mi país)

"Te puedes calmar. Dije 'compete', no, con pete…perseguido de mierda" Susurro "Te puedes sentar" Le pidió

"…Jeh…bueno" Ryota, un poco avergonzado por su propia reacción, se sentó

"Ya lo tengo todo pensado. Le diré a Rukawa que necesito su habitación para llevar a una chica…"

"Cuando no --'" Revoleo los ojos

"No interrumpas… Entonces él tendrá que irse a dormir con Hana, que ¡OH, casualidad!, estará solo" Remato su plan con una sonrisa

"¿Cómo lograras que los otros no duerman en sus habitaciones?" Pregunto con elocuencia

"Amenazando. No te olvides de mi reputación de pandillero rebelde" Le recordó

"Entiendo… ¿Y donde dormiré yo, después de llegar en coma etílico?" Pregunto

"Conmigo" Sonrisa truculenta de por medio

"…" Sonrisita nerviosa…; y con miedo, por que no; de por medio

"Todo sea por esos dos. Estarán toda la noche solos, algo tendrá que pasar" Dijo esperanzado. Ryota se quedo pensando en ese 'algo tendrá que pasar'. Esos dos, ¿se darían besos? Más que asco, le daba curiosidad y bastante, para ser honesto. Teniendo en cuenta que él, nunca le había dado un beso a nadie, salvo a su almohada --'

"¡Eh, Ryota!" Le llamo

"Ah…" Lo miro

"Estas ido… Estas pensando en Hanamichi y Rukawa, ¿no?, pequeño pervertido"

"El pervertido eres tu" Le espeto "Estaba pensando en como seria darle un beso…a un chico" Susurro. De seguro ahora Mitsui le daría un golpe en la nuca y le diría 'Si quieres saber, ve con Ayako'

"Probemos" Le dijo este serio… El base del Shohoku, que en lo que iba del día había entrado en show unas diez veces, volvió a tener uno, sumado a un mini infarto cardiaco

"… ¿Qué?"

"Un beso de amigos, un piquito, no seas exagerado"

"Creo que me voy" Mitsui lo estaba asustando

"Cagon" Murmuro(NdA: CagonMiedoso)

"¿Qué?" Ryota, que estaba presto a huir, volteo

"Que eres un cagon"

"Cualquiera, yo no soy un cagon"

"See, claro" Le dijo Mitsui, mientras fingía interés en las uñas de una de sus manos

"¡Dale, hagámoslo!" Ryota se volvió a sentar. Mitsui sonrió por dentro, con un poco que lo acicateabas y ya lo tenias comiendo de tu mano

"Bueno" Mitsui se acerco más. Ryota cerro los ojos, junto sus manso debajo de su mentón y levanto la cara, ofreciendo sus fruncidos labios "Ryota, puff, jejeje" Rió "Con esa cara, mas que darte un beso, me dan ganas de reír"

"¿Cómo mierda quieres que me ponga, idiota…?" Comenzó a despotricar Ryota, berrinche que fue acallado de golpe por Mitsui, que estaba literalmente, partiéndole la boca de un beso. Ryota tomo conciencia de esa mano en su nuca, que presionaba con sutileza. Sus ojos, que hasta hacia segundos atrás estaban abiertos por la sorpresa, se cerraron. Su primer beso, _'¡Demonios, mi primer beso!' _Pensó el base…, pero al parecer, no era el primero de Mitsui. Había comenzado a mordisquear y tironear del labio inferior del base, el cual, se había olvidado por completo que estaba siendo besado por un chico. Mitsui se sintió victorioso, todavía le sorprendía lo fácil que había caído Ryota y al parecer, había caído por completo con ese beso…por algo había ganado como 'Mejor Besador' en la encuesta realizada por las chicas del colegio. Aunque esta era la primera vez que besaba a un chico, es que este enano al cual besaba le gustaba. No sabía bien desde cuando, pero el solo echo de escucharlo hablar de Ayako, le ponía los pelos de punta. Entre el dedo índice y pulgar le tomo el mentón y le insito a que abriese la boca. Ryota cedió, obediente, al pedido. Hisashi tomo el rostro de este con sus manos y penetro con su lengua en esa boca, que se le ofrecía. Acaricio la otra lengua, que se encontraba pasiva y expectante. Ryota, al sentir el primer roce de esa lengua invasora, sintió que se mareaba. '_Dios, un ser humano normal, no puede besar así' _ gimió por dentro y se pregunto, en que momento, Hisashi Mitsui, se había vuelto tierno. Miyagi apoyo sus manos en los muslos del otro (NdA: No, cerca de su entrepierna no, no piensen mal…al menos todavía) y esto le dio pie a Mitsui para acercarse más. Con timidez y cierta inseguridad, el base empezó a devolver el beso. Pensó seriamente, que si esto seguía así, también seria su 'primera vez'; por que la sangre el hervía y su excitación era bastante visible. Ya no le importaba en absoluto que fuese un chico el que lo estaba besando de esa manera, de lo único que tenia conciencia era, que ese era Hisashi Mitsui y; por mas raro que sonase; le gustaba lo que estaba pasando

"¡Dios!" El susurro penetro poco a poco en las mentes de Michi y Ryochin. Se separaron, con ruido de zopapa de por medio (NdA: eso que se usa para destapar las cañerías) y miraron espantados hacia la puerta. Kogure se encontraba en esta, con los ojos desorbitados y los anteojos en el borde de la nariz. Imagínense lo que sintió Kogure: con su mente pura y su personalidad _naive; _al ver a dos de sus compañeros (Los alborotadores del equipo, junto al monje pelirrojo) dándose un beso apasionado

"No es lo que piensas" Le dijo enseguida Ryota, que se había parado y ya estaba alejado de Mitsui a un metro de distancia. Se limpiaba la boca medio desesperado; para borrar posibles evidencias; cosa que Mitsui hacia con mas disimulo

"¿…No es?" Pregunto Kogure y cerro la puerta, para que nadie viese lo que sucedía ahí dentro "Que Akagi no se entere. Hoy le rechazaron la beca para la universidad y esta de un humor de perros" Les pidió "Vuelvo… mas tarde" Volvió a salir. Se sintió raro por lo que acababa de presenciar, pero agradecido. Si Ryota tenia en mente a otra persona, no le mataría cuando se enterase que él, el cuatro ojos del Shohoku, había pasado la noche con Ayako y no hablando, precisamente.

Dentro de la habitación….

Ryota miraba la puerta, se encontraba bastante avergonzado. Si Kogure hubiese entrado unos minutos mas tarde, se hubiese encontrado con una escena XXX. Se tapo los labios (los cuales sintió hinchados) y miro a Mitsui "Me…me voy" No espero respuesta y salio corriendo de la habitación. Mitsui se quedo mirando la puerta, muy decepcionado… Kogure y su falta de tacto. Sin decir palabra, tomo la botellita de agua que había en la mesa ratona y se echo el contenido en su entrepierna. A veces las cosas, no se daban como uno planeaba.

Parte III b: "El Mono Y El Zorro"

Rukawa observaba como, poco a poco, la noche se cerraba sobre él. Caminaba por los pasillos de la posada, con un futon enrollado bajo su brazo derecho. _"One more night_ _to bear this nightmare, what more do i have to say" _ Murmuró, por que Kaede no cantaba a los gritos (como ciertas personas). Llevaba su discman colgando de su pantalón…él no era dueño de un reproductor de mp3, el dinero no le daba para tanto. Aunque todos creían que era millonario. La verdad era que trabajaba por las noches, de mesero en un bar...por eso se quedaba dormido por las mañanas. Todo lo que poseía, le había costado sudor y 'SU' dinero. _"Crying for me was never worth a tear, my lonely soul is only filled with fear". _ Aun no terminaba de comprender, por que él debía ceder su habitación para que funcionase de hotel alojamiento _"Long hours of loneliness, between me and the sea. __Losing emotion, finding devotion. Should I dress in white and search the sea. As I always wished to be - one with the waves. Ocean Soul"_

Para colmo, debería compartir habitación con Hanamichi, justo ahora que se sentía tan… rechazado por el pelirrojo_"Walking the tide line. I hear your name, is angels whispering. __Something so beautiful it hurts" _ Él no volvería al colegio con los demás, no tendría oportunidad de demostrarle a Hanamichi lo que sentía, de demostrárselo de a poco, para no asustarlo. _"I only wished to become something beautiful. __Through my music, through my silent devotion". _Y ahora, para empeorarlo todo, debería pasar una noche entera con él. Debería admitir que las cosas, no siempre le salían bien.

"¿¡Ahh, que mierda es esto?!" Grito Hanamichi mientras se sacaba los auriculares y 'Planet Hell' de Nightwish se esparció por la habitación (NdA: para los que no sepan, esta banda es tipo Evanscence, pero mas metalera y lírica, se los recomiendo.). Él escuchaba música mas tranquila, algo irónico, por que el no era una persona tranquila. Pero como le había prestado su compilado romántico a Mitsui, este le presto unos de sus CDs…no lo tendría que haber aceptado. Decidió no poner música, después de todo había llevado un solo cd y la radio estaba bastante aburrida a esa hora. Se acerco a la puerta que daba al jardín de la posada y tomo una de las cervezas; cortesía de Miyagi; del pack de doce… había exagerado un poco su amigo, tampoco estaba taaaan deprimido como para alcoholizarse. Destapo la botellita de Corona (NdA: Esa cerveza es mexicana y es riquísima n.n) y sorbió un poco. Al fin Ryota se había marchado, pensó con cierta alegría…aunque pensándolo mejor, su amigo había estado bastante callado durante toda la tarde, así que era como si no hubiese estado. Ryota había vuelto esa mañana y solo se había sentado en un rincón a leer una revista, callado. Eso le había extrañado bastante a Hanamichi, y todavía le parecía raro, por que ni una sola vez, en todo el día, había dicho algo sobre la 'conversacion' que habían tenido esa mañana. Aparte, cada vez que sentía que alguien se acercaba por el pasillo, lo miraba medio con terror y le decía 'Si es Mitsui, no estoy'…a lo que Hanamichi fruncía el entrecejo sin entender. Luego, su compañero de cuarto, había salido a hurtadillas de la habitación, para encontrarse con los demás en el pub al que irían. Y hacia tan solo diez minutos, Mitsui había entrado sin llamar, preguntando por el 'enano', al recibir un 'Se fue' por parte de Hana, meneo la cabeza y luego se despidió diciéndole 'Que la pases bien' mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Definitivamente, algo se tramaban aquellos dos. Quizás irrumpirían en la habitación mientras dormía, para llevárselo a la rastra a la calle y dejarlo desnudo en el medio de alguna avenida (NdA: eso lo hicieron unos amigos míos en el cumpleaños de un chico…sí, lo dejaron desnudo en el medio de la calle, suerte que eran las 3 de la madrugada). Sintió que la puerta se abría, de seguro eran esos dos, pero no se saldrían con la suya. Con Hanamichi Sakuragi no se jugaba. Se dio vuelta con rapidez y revoleo la botella de cerveza hacia el intruso. Se escucho un 'Aiia', seguido de un juramento. Hanamichi al no reconocer la voz, decidió mirar quien era el que había entrado…decido que ese no era su día, que quizás le hubiese convenido no levantarse o, quizás, no dejar Kanagawa. "Pensé que era otro" Fue la manera de disculparse con Rukawa, él cual lo miraba con cara de muuuy pocos amigos y el liquido ambarino le caía por el hombro. El cable de los auriculares se balanceaba de un lado a otro y el reproductor de CDs se encontraba tirado en el piso

"… ¿Así dices buenas noches?" Pregunto Rukawa, su voz seria y mortal, hizo recorrer un escalofrió por la espalda de Hanamichi.

"La culpa es tuya, quien te manda a entrar sin llamar a la puerta antes" Le respondió de mal modo. Aunque le gustase ese zorro, aun lo hacia cabrear

"Idiota…" Murmuro. Cerró la puerta, tiro el futon en el piso y recogió su discman, maldiciendo por dentro al mono tarado, que si le había roto el discman…seria mono muerto.

Hanamichi observo el futon y luego a Rukawa…volvió los ojos al futon. Y el guiño de ojo de Mitsui se le vino a la mente. Maldito Ryota, le había contado todo al 'rompe escobas' de Mitsui "¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?"

"Voy a dormir" Le respondió lacónico. Mientras comprobaba, con enorme alegría, que su discman funcionaba

"¿Acá?...lo dudo"

"Mi habitación estará ocupada" Se sentó en el piso y desenrolló su cama

"A mi eso me tiene sin cuidado, anda a otro lado" Hana pensaba en las consecuencias de pesar toda una noche al lado del zorro…buenas para él, malas para el otro

"Tu amigo me pidió la habitación, así que duermo acá…en contra de mi voluntad. Así que hazme el favor, y déjame de joder" Le dijo fastidiado, ¿tanto asco le daba a el pelirrojo? Se saco la remera, que estaba manchada de cerveza y se quedo en cueros. Hanamichi reprimió un suspiro al ver el blanco pecho del zorro y sin querer, las imágenes de él lamiéndole el cuello, le vinieron a la mente

"La puta madre…" Murmuro y se alejo lo más posible, tenía un par de cervezas encima y dudaba bastante del control que ejercía sobre su cuerpo. Rukawa lo miro…su paciencia toco fondo. Esta bien, sabía la antipatía que le guardaba Hanamichi; sabía que la única meta del mono era vencerlo y humillarlo…sí, todo eso podría llegar a entenderlo… pero odiaba que lo mirase de esa forma, que lo tratase así, con asco. ¿Se había enterado de lo que sentía? ¿Quizás lo del baño?, aunque el no recordaba haber iniciado el beso. Volvió a mirar a Hanamichi que se encontraba de espaldas, mirando hacia fuera "Dormí lo mas alejado de mi que puedas" Le recordó Hana, el tema, es que Rukawa no entendía por que Hanamichi le decía esto, el mono tenia miedo de lo que podía llegar a hacerle al zorro. Pero Rukawa entendió lo que cualquier persona, en su sano juicio, hubiese entendido…: 'Me repugnas'. Su paciencia toco fondo y siguió de largo, cayendo y cayendo. Sin decir nada, tomo una de las cervezas, la destapo con los dientes (NdA: Kae, que dentadura envidiable!!!! yo hago eso, y la tapita de la cerveza se queda con toda mi dentadura de corona). Se acerco con sigilo al pelirrojo y de una sola vez, le vació el ambarino líquido en la cabeza. "Pero…" Hanamichi se levanto de un brinco y miro al otro con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa. "¿Qué mierda hiciste?"

"Es mi modo de decir 'Buenas noches'" Le contesto, y le pareció gracioso, por que hasta le sonrió…una sonrisa levísima, que casi ni se noto, tengamos en cuenta que es Rukawa

"No te la puedo creer" Suspiro. Esto era demasiado, se estaba vengando por el beso de la mañana, seguro

"Sí, yo tampoco puedo creer que me haya rebajado a tu nivel, ¿copiar tu saludo?...que necedades hago" Le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad a Hanamichi (Que estaba que hervía) Y se dio vuelta. Sakuragi, que estaba mas caliente que un volcán en erupción, lo empujo por la espalda. Lo tomo bien desprevenido, por que Rukawa cayó de cara al piso y la botellita, que aun sostenía en la mano, rodó por el tatami

"¿Rebajarte?, la cara te voy a rebajar…a una simple masa de carne desforme" Le amenazo "Siempre creyéndote tan superior a los demás, por algo estas solo"

Kaede se toco la nariz, que le dolía bastante, junto con toda la parte delantera de su cuerpo. Se arrodillo y miro al prototipo de jugador de básquet, lo que le había dicho, era un golpe bajo y no hizo mas que remover el avispero "Yo no me creo, lo soy" Se levanto y lo enfrento

Hanamichi quiso matarlo, allí mismo, aunque al otro día se arrepentiría… pasar su vida de cadena perpetua no era su meta en la vida "Eres un asco de persona, solo por que haces un par de truquitos en la cancha, te crees el mejor"

"Los truquitos los haces tu…pésimos por cierto y te la das de gran cosa" Le retruco "Todo lo haces para llamar la atención"

"Miren quien habla, el hombre invisible" Dijo con ironía, mientras levantaba las manos al cielo pidiendo ayuda a algo

"Yo por lo menos, no me parto la espalda a la mitad, para que todos me tengan lastima" Rukawa sintió que había ido demasiado lejos, pero cuando estaba nervioso, hablaba de mas. En realidad, cuando estaba nervioso, hablaba y eso ya era bastante raro. Pero Hanamichi no le presto atención a ese detalle, estaba procesando lo que el otro le había dicho. Él estaba frustrado por lo que le había sucedido y este idiota se lo venia a recordar. ¿Cuan cruel podía llegar a ser una persona? ¿Cómo podía ser que él, estaba enamorado de una persona así?

"Yo lo hice por el equipo, algo que tu no haces nunca" Le dijo, aunque supo al instante que era mentira. Por que ese día, contra el Sannou, jugaron hombro contra hombro y llevaron al equipo a la victoria, ellos dos. Recordar eso, hizo que una punzado de angustia le cruzase por el pecho

"¿Por el equipo?...te uniste al equipo por la cara de galleta hermana del capitán, me vas a venir a hablar a mi de compañerismo"

"¿Cara de galleta…?...A mi me gusta el básquet y tu no sabes lo que la palabra compañerismo significa"

"¡¡Solo eres un inútil y torpe, eres pésimo jugando. Solo te dejan jugar por lastima!!" Le grito. Fue tan rápido, que no lo vio venir. Pero el puño de Hanamichi choco con fuerza contra la sien derecha de Kaede, partiéndole la ceja. Rukawa, bastante mareado, cerró su puño y lo revoleo sobre Hanamichi. Su intención había sido pegarle en la cabeza, pero su mareo hizo que terminase pegándole en la mejilla, cerca de la boca.

"Mierda" Mascullo el mono, se había mordido la parte interior de la mejilla y un hilillo de sangre corrió por entre sus labios. Tomo a Rukawa de la cabeza y este se preparo para lo peor. Aun se encontraba confundido por el golpe, le seria imposible esquivar el cabezazo mortal, que de seguro le daría el mono. Prefirió cerrar los ojos y que fuese lo que dios quisiese. Pero el cabezazo nunca llego y lo que sintió en cambio, fueron unos labios sobre su ceja herida. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el mentón del pelirrojo. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, al sentir la lengua del otro que lamía la sangre que resbalaba por la sien. Hanamichi se separo y con un suspiro fijo sus ojos en los del otro, ambos estaban bastante confundidos. "Perdón, perdón… yo no quise" Comenzó a disculparse como un poseso, a Rukawa esto le pareció un poco gracioso, pero no sonrió… por que si no, recibiría el cabezazo. Sin previo aviso, el pelirrojo estrecho entre sus brazos a Kaede y ahí fue cuando, Rukawa, dejo todo pensamiento gracioso atrás. "Ya no me importa lo que pienses, pero si no te lo digo… me voy a arrepentir para toda la vida" Las palabras de Ryota, al parecer, habían echo efecto en el cerebro de Hanamichi. "Me gustas, me gustas" Le declaro con cierta vehemencia, mientras sus brazos se cernían mas sobre el zorro. Rukawa sintió que se le aflojaba cada músculo del cuerpo y no era solo el hecho de que el pelirrojo le había susurrado al oído la confesión; si no, que era la confesión en si, lo que lo puso así. Paso sus brazos por la cintura del otro y lo abrazo, sintió como el cuerpo de Hanamichi se tensaba ante el gesto. El joven, que había sido rechazado por cincuenta y un chicas, se sintió en la gloria… estaba siendo correspondido. Atrapo el lóbulo del zorro entre sus dientes y susurrando un 'Maldito zorro', tironeo de este. Con lentitud; que amenazo con matar los nervios de Rukawa; Hana bajo sus labios por ese cuello blanco, que tantas veces había soñado con besar. Lamió con descaro y Kaede no pudo reprimir un gemido, que sonó más a ronroneo, mientras se apretaba más contra el pelirrojo. Se separo del moreno y lo miro a los ojos…sonrió, al fin veía fuego en esos ojos. Kaede, sin embrago, no sonrió. Tomo al mono por el cuello de la remera y lo atrajo hacia si, dejándolo a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

"¿A que nunca te han besado?" Le pregunto con una sonrisita, aunque a los oídos de Hanamichi, sonó a afirmación

"Que te importa…" Susurro, sonrojado ante la verdad de esas palabras. _'Adorable_ _sonrojo'_, pensó el moreno; que con una lentitud parsimoniosa, acerco sus labios al los del otro. Fue solo un roce, solo para probar esos labios. Era más que obvio que ese, era el primer beso del otro, por que estaba tieso. Kaede, que a pesar de ser una momia, había besado algunas veces (Para sorpresa de muchos), así que uso lo que sabia y experimento sobre el pelirrojo. Beso y paso su lengua por la unión de esos labios, que permanecían cerrados, expectantes a lo que vendría. Tomo el labio inferior entre sus dientes y los deslizo entre ellos hasta que sus propios labios tomaron posesión de este.

"Abre la boca" Le susurro y Hanamichi, como buen discípulo, le obedeció. Paladeo con gusto el sabor de esa boca, su lengua rozo los dientes del otro y en cuanto toco la lengua de Hanamichi, toda intención de que ese fuese un beso suave, quedo en el olvido. Hanamichi tomo con su mano la nuca de Kaede y hundió su lengua en la boca de este, mientras lo arrastraba contra la pared. Tras un 'Oh', que quedo ahogado por la boca de Hanamichi, Kaede se dejo arrastrar contra la pared. Tendría que habérselo visto venir, conociendo a Hanamichi…, mucho mas no pudo pensar acerca de la impulsividad del pelirrojo, estaba bastante concentrado en ese beso…y en respirar, por que se le estaba acabando el aire. Paso sus blancas manos por debajo de la remera del pelirrojo y acaricio su espalda, luego, con lentitud bajo hasta llegar hasta las bien formadas nalgas. Sin poder aguantarse, las apretó, para rápidamente acercarlo a él. Hanamichi al sentir su erección rozar con el miembro del otro, soltó un gruñido y corto el beso.

"No tengo ni idea de lo que vamos a hacer" Le dijo con una sonrisa "Pero no me importa"

"Estamos iguales, entonces" Le confeso Kaede, por que una cosa era haber besado chicas y otra muy diferente, era haber tenido relaciones sexuales…las cuales no había tenido jamás… y menos con un chico

"Sabia que tan perfecto no podías ser" Le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona y bajo sus labios hasta la mejilla del otro, trazo un caminos de besos hasta llegar al cuello "Ni te imaginas cuantas veces soñé con hacer esto" Le confesó, mientras succionaba la nívea piel

"Hum" Sonrió Rukawa, por que él también había fantaseado con ese momento. Sus manos se deslizaron desde las nalgas del pelirrojo hasta su vientre. Hanamichi suspiro con anticipación, mientras su boca abierta, se detenía entre el hueco; que formaba el hombro y el cuello; del zorro. Una de las manos de Rukawa se deslizo entre los pantaloncillos de Hanamichi, adentrándose en busca de eso que noches enteras soñó sosteniendo en sus manos. Tomo el miembro de Sakuragi con su mano y este clavo levemente sus dientes en el hombro de su amante "Increíble" Suspiro Rukawa, al parecer había algo en que si le ganaba el pelirrojo…sinceramente, 'eso' era enorme (NdA: OBVIO!!!!!Hana esta bien dotado, jejejeje). Lo apretó, deleitándose en el grosor de aquello, e imaginándoselo dentro suyo.

"Para…" Susurro Hanamichi, con voz de estar agonizando

"¿Qué pare?" Pregunto con cierta ironía, mientras bajaba su mano con lentitud, para volver a subir luego

"Maldito zorro" Susurro mientras lo empujaba y este iba a parar al suelo. Cuando reacciono, Hanamichi ya estaba encima de él "Vas a parar, por que te lo digo" Le regalo su típica sonrisa de 'Aca el genio soy yo'. "El tema es el siguiente" Le dijo, mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él "Me maltrataste durante cuatro meses" Le fue levantando la remera y descubriendo el vientre, seguido del pecho "Y él que te va a castigar, soy yo" Sentencio con una sonrisa. Rukawa se relajo y se dejo hacer lo que el pelirrojo quisiese…después de todo, algo de razón tenia. Le saco la remera y la revoleo hacia atrás "Todavía no entiendo como me gustas" Meneo la cabeza y la bajo, para lamer uno de los pezones

"Pienso lo mismo…" Le contesto; casi en un gemido; Kaede, por que Hana había atrapado entre sus dientes el pezón y lo tironeaba, para luego succionarlo. Con un lenguetazo de despedida, paso a atender al otro pezón, mientras que su mano descendía por el chato vientre del kitsune para llegar al prominente bulto de su entrepierna. Lo aprisiono con su mano y lo apretó. Kaede tomo la cabeza de Hanamichi y lo atrajo con ferocidad hacia sus labios, para besarlo con una urgencia que iba en crecimiento. Pero Hanamichi despego sus labios de los del otro, aun no había terminado con el zorro. En dos movimientos, lo dejo desnudo y se desnudo él. Ante los alertas ojos de Kaede, fue bajando la cabeza, dejando a su paso un reguero de húmedos besos. Con su lengua trazo un camino en sus muslos, rozando con su mejilla el henchido 'amigo' de Kaede y a cada roce, un suspiro del moreno se escuchaba.

"En las noches soñaba con esto" Le dijo y con una espantosa lentitud, comenzó a pasar la lengua a lo largo de su pene. El roce era suave, casi ni apoyaba la lengua y eso estaba volviendo loco a Rukawa. Paso la lengua presurosa por la punta y Kaede gimió, deseando que Hanamichi acabase pronto con la tortura y como si hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos, el mono lo metió todo en su boca. Lo saboreo, al subir por su longitud pasaba con suavidad sus dientes, para luego bajar con rapidez; una; dos y tres veces lo repito y luego levanto su cabeza, sonriéndole al kitsune

"No dejes las cosas por la mitad" Le regaño enojado Kaede, sentía que su miembro explotaría de un momento a otro

"Yo no dejo las cosas a la mitad, deberías saberlo ya" Le recordó el pelirrojo, mientras separaba las piernas del otro y ponía una en cada hombro, dejándolo a su merced "Solo te preparo para lo que viene" Le señaló

"Para no haber estado con nadie, tienes bastante experiencia" Lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados

"Solo llevo mi imaginación, a la realidad" Sonrió y se acerco mas

"Yo también llevo mi imaginación a la realidad" Confeso. Tomo unas de las manos del pelirrojo, lamió esa palma, que era grande como la de él y luego metió uno de los dedos en su boca y lo succiono lentamente, cosa que enardeció aun más a Hanamichi. Extendió su brazo hacia él y Hana se agacho, dejándose tomar de la nuca, dejándose besar por Kaede, mientras entraba con lentitud en él "Umrrr" Gruño el moreno

"¿Te duele?" Le pregunto preocupado

"Me gusta" Le respondió y esto hizo que Hanamichi se sonrojase mas de lo que estaba "Y que te sonrojes, solo hace que me caliente mas" Le tomo la cabeza con ambas manos y se apodero de sus labios. Penetro con su lengua dentro de la boca de él, como Hanamichi penetro dentro de él, haciendo que arquease la espalda "Nunca…pensé que…fuese tan…grande" Jadeo, mientras lo sentía entrar y salir. Y no tardo mucho en derramarse sobre el vientre del pelirrojo… 'Rayos'maldijo, ¿Por qué había acabado tan rápido?...aunque luego de unos minutos, se dio cuenta que Hanamichi seguía su ir y venir, con lentitud…y los minutos pasaban y el seguía. Se había vuelto a excitar, pero ya estaba tan duro que dolía "Por favor…acaba" Casi le suplico, si seguía así, rompería el record guinness de orgasmos

"Que poca resistencia" Le reprocho con una sonrisa. Rukawa pensó, que si eso se repetía todas las noches…de seguro moriría, feliz, pero moriría. "Tus deseos son ordenes" Le complació y agarro el henchido miembro de Rukawa (excitado por tercera vez). Comenzó a masturbarlo y conforme iba aumentando la velocidad de sus caderas, aumentaba la velocidad de su mano. Rukawa llego primero, seguido de cerca por Hana, que con un suspiro, se dejo caer encima de Kaede. El zorro cruzo unas de sus piernas por encima de la cadera del mono y lo envolvió en sus brazos. Después de unos minutos, el tensai volvió en si, rodó hasta quedar de costado y atrajo hacia si a Rukawa. Él cual cruzo, posesivo, unas de sus piernas por sobre las del otro "Por lo menos te gane en algo" Acicateo, obviamente, refiriéndose a la anormal resistencia que tenia

"Torpe…" Fue lo único que pudo decir. 'Diablos que sí' hubiese querido contestar, pero estaba agotado

"El bello durmiente" Murmuro al verlo dormido. Estiro un brazo y agarro la sabana, y tapo a ambos. El último pensamiento de Hanamichi, fue para Ryota…su amigo, luego debería de agradecerle, por haberle echado una mano. Lo que Hanamichi no sabia, era que el que había metido mano negra por ahí, había sido Mitsui…que en cualquier momento, metería mano a Ryota.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**Ay mi dio'!!!Al fin termine con este capitulo, hace una semana que lo venia escribiendo….creo que por eso se hizo taaan largo. Espero que les guste…mas les vale, son las tres de la mañana y me exprimí la cabeza…jejeje. El próximo es el ultimo capitulo, por que hay algunas cosas que han quedado colgadas Cof **_**Ryota/Mitsui**_**Cof jejeje. Bueno, aca abajo van algunas aclaraciones.**

**La canción del inicio, es del primer opening de Slam Dunk…cuando no**

**La cancion que va cantando Kaede mientras va a la habitación de Hana, es Ocean Soul, de Nightwish, aca abajo les pongo la traducción **

_**Una noche más, soportando esta pesadilla. Que más debo decir.**_

_**Llorar por mi, jamás valió una lagrima. Mi solitaria alma, esta llena de miedo.**_

_**Largas horas de soledad, entre mí y el mar.**_

_**Perdiendo la emoción, hallando la devoción. Debería vestir de blanco y buscar el mar.**_

_**Siempre desee ser uno con las olas.**_

_**Caminando en la cuerda floja.**_

_**Oí tu nombre, es el susurro de los Ángeles.**_

_**Algo hermoso, tan hermoso que duele.**_

_**Solo deseo convertirme en algo hermoso. A través de mi música, a través de mi silenciosa devoción.**_

**La que canta Hana, también es de Nightwish, se llama 'Planet Hell'**

**Bueno, espero muchas criticas, jejejejeje. Espero que les haya gustado el capi. Nos vemos en la próxima. Besos, Core.**


	4. Desenlaces

Capitulo IV: "¿Desenlaces?"

_"Estuve buscando por alguien  
_

_entre las llamas y el fuego..._

_Necesito a alguien..._

_a alguien como tu"_

_El culpable de que se sintiese tan mareado a causa del alcohol…, era él._

Una de sus morenas manos se apoyo en el marco de la puerta, tratando de contener los espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo.

_Y él culpable de que hubiese dejado un regalito en la entrada de la posada…, era él…Mitsui, Hisashi Mitsui._

Y pensar que la fiesta despedida del campeonato iba a ser sin alcohol, que ingenuo había sido.

Ryota suspiro y se apoyo en la pared del corredor de la posada. Lentamente, sin tener noción, fue deslizándose hasta quedar despatarrado en el piso. Se encontraba en ese estado de ebriedad que ponía a la gente melancólica y irremediablemente, empezó a recordar lo que lo había inducido a la borrachera…, pero Ryota no tenia intención de recordar el motivo..; pero ya vieron como funciona nuestro corazón masoquista ( y el maldito cerebro que lo acompaña en el acto de recordar), que cuando no quieres recordar lo que te ha puesto deprimido, lo recuerdas y con lujos de detalles.

**Ryota flash back**

Con una mano sobre el corazón (para aquietar los latidos de este), Ryota salio de la posada. Le sonrió a la noche estrellada…, había esquivado el primer obstáculo: irse al bar sin cruzarse con Mitsui. Contento, metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dirigió silbando al bar, para encontrarse con los demás… y acelero el paso, no sea cosa que Mitsui lo alcanzase.

Pero la felicidad es efímera, por que diez minutos después de entrar al atestado bar, el objeto de sus recientes penurias hacia su entrada triunfal (con suspiros y desmayos incluidos por parte de las féminas allí presentes)…Hisashi había arribado encantadoramente al bar (NdA: Se nota que me gusta Michi-kun).

"Arrrrgggghhhh" El gruñido escapo de entre los dientes de Ryota. Con desesperación miro hacia todos lados, buscando alguien que lo salvase… "Capitán…" Dijo sonriente al ver a su capitán sentado delante de la barra…, quizás si se sentaba al lado de él, Mitsui no seria capaz de verlo.

Ryota estaba muy concentrado en su 'escondite', que no vio la cara de pocos amigos del 'Gori', él cual mantenía la cabeza descansando en sus dedos entrelazados.

"¿Capitán, ¿Cómo…?" Comenzó mientras lo rodeaba y se dirigía a la butaca que estaba al lado de este "... ¿Kogure?" Butaca, que por cierto, ya estaba ocupada.

Kogure esbozo una sonrisita, aun se sentía medio incomodo por la escena que había visto hacia un par de horas atrás.

"Hola" Le saludo "Ven, siéntate" Se corrió un lugar y le dejo una butaca libre, que Ryota paso a ocupar presuroso, ya que por el rabillo del ojo vio como Mitsui se acercaba.

"¿Y mi cerveza?" La voz de Akagi era de ultratumba. Al cantinero se le resbalo la copa que estaba limpiando y tras varias piruetas, consiguió que no se le cayese.

"¿Cerveza?, no era sin alcohol la fiesta…" Comenzó Ryota, pero fue acallado por las manos de un temeroso megane "¿Qué pasa…?" Le pregunto cuando Kogure saco las manos de su boca.

"Es que desde que recibió esa llamada de la universidad, esta así…, lo han rechazado" Le contó en susurros.

Claro, esto Ryota ya lo sabia, solo que no se lo acordaba, es que el momento en el que se lo habían contado él estaba… como decirlo, bastante 'ocupado'. "Cierto…" Recordó vagamente.

"¡Oh, allí viene Mitsui!" Kogure comenzó a hacer señas con las manos para llamar la atención del 'rompe escobas'.

"No… Kogure no lo llames" Le rogó Ryota "Por favor"

"Ehh…" Lo miro "Bueno… pero yo creí que estaba todo bien con él"

"Prefiero no hablar de eso, lo que viste….fue solo…una estupida apuesta" Trato de explicar.

"Ahh…pues no parecía eso cuando entre" Le contestó, mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

"Tu… cállate" Miro hacia delante, un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas "¡Tú!" Señalo al cantinero con el dedo "Tráeme lo que él esta bebiendo" Señalo a Akagi con el pulgar.

**Dos horas después…**

"Sabes…juego pésimo… sherrra porr eso que me rehsazaroonn" Akagi le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza…, a su quinta cerveza.

"CAPII, ushhhte es buenishimo… "Ryota le palmeo el hombro, había lagrimas en sus ojos…, y luego dirigió su mirada al lugar donde había estado mirando toda la noche…: el rincón oscuro donde Mitsui se encontraba con una chica _'¿Qué rayos le ve?'_ Pensó con su embotada mente, ya no soportaba mas estar ahí y por eso había tratado; con todo su esfuerzo; hacer de cuenta que Mitsui no se encontraba allí…¿lo había logrado?, pues la obvia respuesta era que no. No podía sacar los ojos de la escena que se sucedía allí… ¿Por qué le importa tanto que esa chica le besase el cuello? ¿Por qué sentía esa opresión en el pecho al ver como Mitsui le devolvía cada unas de sus caricias? Y lo mas molesto, lo peor de todo, era que Mitsui no le sacaba los ojos de encima a él, como provocándolo.

"¿Eh, estas bien?" Le pregunto Kogure, que aunque se encontraba en la misma situación que sus amigos (la de depresión total) no había sucumbido a la bebida.

"…Nada…creo que me voy" Le contesto el base.

Miro por ultima vez el rincón oscuro; donde esa chirusa se franeleaba cual gato sobre Mitsui; y se fue… llegar a la posada fue el mayor desafió que se le había presentado en toda su vida.

**Fin Ryota Flash Back**

"Oh, demonios" Murmuro. ¿Por qué recordaba eso?

"Si te duermes aquí, te resfriaras"

El cerebro de Ryota estaba lento, pero no tan lento como para no reconocer esa voz. "Maldición" Volteó el rostro y se encontró con la sonrisa de Mitsui.

"Te vi salir y sinceramente, no se como llegaste hasta aquí en ese estado" Dijo casi riendo.

"No te preocupes por mi, puedo solo" Arrastro cada una de las palabras.

"Ryota, sabes muy bien que no toleras el alcohol" Le recordó.

"No te necesito como madre, ya tengo una" Trato de levantarse, pero no pudo.

"Creeme, no quiero ser tu madre" Dijo en voz baja "Me estoy cansando de estar en cuclillas, vamos" Lo tomo por las axilas y lo levantó.

"¡Que no necesito tu ayuda!" Le recordó.

"Creo que si"

Sin darle importancia a los barboteos del base, Mitsui lo arrastro por todo el pasillo.

"¿A dónde me llevas, si se puede saber?"

"A nuestra habitación" Respondió con sencillez.

La alarma interna de Ryota se encendió… ¿a su habitación?, había dicho. Rayos, se había olvidado que en la suya estarían Rukawa y Hanamichi… ¿Rukawa y Hanamichi?, mierda, por que se acordaba de eso y justo en ese momento…, de seguro esos dos…habían echo 'cosas', 'cosas' que él no quería imaginarse…, aunque para ser sinceros le entraba bastante curiosidad…

"No debo pensar en eso…" Susurro, mientras era arrestado por el corredor de la posada.

"¿En que no debes pensar, Ryo-kun?" Le pregunto Mitsui alzando una ceja.

"Nada…" Volteo el rostro, tenerlo tan cerca le estaba afectando…, eso era la culpa del alcohol… ¿verdad?

"Bueno, llegamos" Dijo Mitsui mientras corría la puerta y dejaba pasar a Ryota.

Ryota entro tambaleándose y prometiendo que nunca más bebería.

"Que desorden…" Giro para decirle a Mitsui y su pie choco con el bolso de este, haciendo que perdiese ese precario equilibrio que tenia.

Cuando Mitsui escucho el golpe, volteo medio preocupado…, aunque al parecer a Ryota no le había dolido en nada el golpe, ya que reía a más no poder.

"Ryota, baja la voz…, despertaras a los demás" Le dijo mientras se ponía en cuclillas a su lado "Ven, debes cambiarte" Le ayudo a levantarse.

"Jajaja…" Rió con voz apagada "¿Qué me cambie?" Le pregunto ladeando la cabeza "Pero si mi ropa… la deje en mi habitación" Trato de razonar.

"Te prestare una de mis remeras… ¿sabes? Apestas" Le miro "Puedes enjuagarte la boca con el agua que esta alli" Le señalo una botella de agua que había en una de las esquinas de la pequeña habitación.

"…Gracias" Ryota no sabia si sentirse ofendido por el 'apestas' o agradecerle la amabilidad de ayudarlo.

Cuando salio de detrás del biombo; usando la remera de Mitsui, que por cierto le quedaba de camisón de vieja; el numero catorce del Shohoku ya se encontraba acostado en su futon.

"Rayos, me siento horriblemente mal…" Murmuro mientras caía al piso y gateaba hasta su futon.

Mitsui…, que no estaba dormido para nada, sintió un tremendo calor repentino al ver como Ryota gateaba hasta el futon…que quedaba al lado del de él. Trago saliva con fuerza, al parecer Ryota no tenia conciencia de lo sexy que le quedaba su remera…, y ni hablar de la manera que gateaba hasta su futon… 'Demonios' maldijo en su interior, como haría para pasar toda una noche aguantando las ganas de violarlo.

Ryota se desplomo en el futon, el cansancio de todos esos días de tensión se habían apoderado de su cuerpo. Aunque el cansancio no le había echo olvidar una cosa…, y esa 'cosa' la tenia durmiendo a escasos centímetros de él. Se removió un poco, tampoco podría dejar de pensar en su amigo pelirrojo y el cubo de hielo. Esos dos…ya…los dos juntos…, rayos. Se tapo el rostro con las manos…, como seria hacer 'eso'.

"Ryota"

La voz de Mitsui sonó en el silencio de la habitación…y lo hizo sobresaltarse.

"¿Estas dormido?"

"…No"

"¿Qué estarán haciendo esos dos?" Dijo pensativo. Él tampoco podía dejar de pensar en esos dos, tan distintos eran… y ambos se gustaban. Suspiro, tampoco podía olvidarse de esa mirada llena de dolor y celos por parte de Ryota, mientras se encontraban en el bar. Maldito enano, por que no reconocía que se sentía atraído hacia él, así acabaría esta tortura de esperar.

"No se…" Respondió, de pronto su garganta se había quedado seca.

"Mmm" Murmuro.

"Oye…Mitsui…" Ryota trago saliva, su garganta le raspaba…y no sabia bien como hacer la pregunta que daba vueltas en su mente.

"¿Sí?"

"Tu… ¿ya…lo has hecho, err…con alguien?" Ya esta, lo había dicho.

Mitsui sonrió en la oscuridad, una sonrisa felina que de haberla visto Ryota, hubiese corrido por su vida.

"Sí" Le respondió.

"Ahh…" Se mordió el labio…, algo le estaba dando mala espina, pero volvió a culpar a su estado de semi ebrio. "¿Y como es?"

"¿Tu nunca lo has hecho?" Mitsui no supo por que, pero el hecho de saber que Ryota era virgen…, estaba prendiendo una llamarada en su cuerpo. "¿Eres virgen?"

"Cállate" Le respondió ofuscado.

"Bueno, me callo" Le respondió, había risa en su voz…, cosa que hizo enojar mas aun a Ryota.

"Idiota, no te burles de mi" Le dijo mientras se daba vuelta y le tiraba la almohada en la cara…, con bastante fuerza.

Mitsui sonrió más aun, y se acostó de costado, descansando su cabeza en la mano "Así que quieres saber como seria"

Ryota lo miro de reojo "Solo pregunte, por curiosidad"

"¿Curiosidad?..., bueno" Alzo una ceja "Quizás pueda satisfacer tu curiosidad"

'Ohh, rayos' Pensó Ryota, con un poco de miedo.

"Primero, susurraría palabras a su oído, dulces palabras que la hagan estremecerse" Le susurro. Ryota agarro con fuerzas las sabanas y las subió hasta su cuello.

"Luego, mordería con delicadeza el lóbulo de su oreja… tironearía y luego trazaría un camino de besos hasta la base de su cuello"

Ryota trago saliva y comenzó a sudar…

"Con mis manos acunaría su rostro y despacio bajaría hasta apoderarme de sus labios. Comenzaría despacio, tentando e incitando a seguir mi ritmo, para luego invadir esa dulce cavidad con mi lengua…"

Ryota sintió un calor horrendo que le recorría el cuerpo, las palabras susurrantes de Mitsui le estaban haciendo sentirse…raro y en nada ayudaba que lo mirase tan fijo mientras le hablaba.

"Y eso es solo el principio, puedes imaginarte el resto" Le sonrió "Hasta mañana" Mitsui se volteo y se acostó en su futon.

La confusión que mostró el rostro de Ryota, fue bastante evidente…como era eso, le contaba todas esas cosas y después se acostaba a dormir…dejándolo a él…¿Cómo lo dejaba a él?

Mitsui rezaba para que sus palabras surtieran algún efecto en Ryota, habían surtido efecto antes en las mujeres…, pero nunca había probado con un chico…así que no tenia ni idea.

"Mitsui…" Llamo y no pudo creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, lo que sus labios estaban a punto de pronunciar.

"¿Sí?" Dijo, tratando de que su ansiedad no se notase.

"Tu…, no es que me guste…, no quiero que entiendas mal…" Comenzó a tartamudear.

"¿Quieres el beso de las buenas noches?" La sonrisa por poco y le partía la cara.

"Tu…maldita seas…."

"Cierra los ojos, Ryota"

Fue lo último que escucho Miyagi antes que los labios de Mitsui tocaran los suyos.

Ryota se sorprendió bastante ante el ataque de Mitsui. Trato de resistirse apoyando las manos en los hombros de este, pero cuando la lengua del numero catorce irrumpió con suavidad en su boca, su barrera de auto protección cayo por completo al suelo. Sus besos eran suaves y no intensos como los de esa mañana, y si darse cuenta, Ryota comenzó a responder a ese dulce ataque que poco a poco, le nublaba todos los sentidos. Sus manos se deslizaron desde los hombros de Mitsui hasta rodearle el cuello y acercarlo mas a él, intensificando ese beso que estaba empezando desconcertar a Mitsui, que hasta segundos atrás, mantenía la situación bajo control y a su favor.

'_Esta es mi oportunidad'_ Pensó Hisashi. Ryota estaba respondiendo mas favorablemente que aquella mañana y eso era algo que no podría desaprovechar. Quería que Ryota se olvidase de Ayako, y aunque sea por esa noche, quería ser él el que llene todos sus pensamientos. Sus manos acariciaron con ternura los flancos del base y este gimió suavemente, resistiéndose un poco. Mitsui pensó que si no llevaba su plan acabo en ese mismo instante, luego se arrepentiría. Subió con una velocidad espantosa la remera de que llevaba puesta Ryota y le tapo la cabeza con esta, dejándole también los brazos enredados.

"¿Qué rayos haces?" El grito de Ryota se escucho apagado a través de la remera.

"Algo para asegurarme de que no te escapes" Le respondió.

"Suéltame" Comenzó a removerse como un gusano.

"Ummm, ¿Estas seguro?" Le pregunto casi en un ronroneo.

Ryota no pudo evitar gemir calladamente cuando sintió el aliento del otro sobre unos de sus pezones, y menos pudo, cuando Mitsui comenzó a lamer y tironear de este.

"Bas… basta"

"¿Mmm?" Fue la pregunta de Mitsui, tenía muy ocupado los labios en ese momento como para usarlos en otro cosa que no fuese lamer esos pezones cual cereza.

Su mano vago por los flancos de base, haciendo que Ryota se retorciese, pero no por querer escapar. Con su lengua delineo un camino hasta el ombligo del moreno y con impúdica sensualidad, siguió lamiendo. Mitsui pudo sentir la erección de Ryota presionándole contra el pecho…, con una mano bajo los boxer de Ryota.

Ryota pensó que moría, sinceramente…, sintió que se moría cuando el otro toco tan despacio con sus dedos la punta de su miembro. En esos momentos, se olvido que casi no podía respirar con esa remera tapándole la cabeza.

Mitsui no pudo contenerse, de seguro que Ryota nunca había tenido una erección así pensando en Ayako…, un ego incontrolable estaba haciendo crecer cada vez mas esas llamas que le encendían el cuerpo. Saco su lengua y como si de una mariposa se tratase, la paso delicadamente por el largo del el miembro del otro.

Ryota al sentir esto, no pudo evitar levantar las caderas y que poco le importaba que hasta hace momentos atrás, sus únicos pensamientos hacia Mitsui, eran asesinos.

"¿Te gusta?" Dijo sonriendo socarronamente. Esta vez, paso su lengua con rudeza, para luego introducir todo el pene del base en su boca. Subió y bajo, acariciando con sus dientes y jugando con su lengua, mientras que una de sus manos se entretenía con unos de los pezones de Ryota.

'_Oh, dios…, oh dios'_ Repetía una y otra vez Ryota en su cabeza. Y justo cuando sintió que se estaba viniendo, Mitsui freno su placentera tortura. Ryota gimió en protesta y Mitsui no pudo evitar reírse.

"Te voy a sacar esto" Tomo la remera y se la quito por completo.

El rostro de Ryota estaba de un rojo furioso y su expresión era demasiado evidente…, estaba molesto por que Mitsui había parado de hacer lo que estaba 'haciendole'.

"¿Quieres que pare?" Una sonrisa felina se dibujo en sus bien formados labios.

"Vete al infierno" Fue la dulce respuesta del base.

"Enano…" Suspiro este. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre Ryota y lo miro como diciéndole: _'Te escapas y te mato'_. Se saco su remera, dejando a la vista torso maravilloso.

Ryota tuvo que hacer un supremo esfuerzo para que no se le escapase la baba de su abierta boca, la cual se le había abierto, sin que se de cuenta, por el asombro. Al mirar hacia abajo, se dio cuenta de que Mitsui no llevaba nada y se pregunto como era posible que fuese tan veloz…, aunque mirando con mas detenimiento, se pregunto por que 'eso' era mas grande…, el placer de hace unos minutos atrás se aplaco, le estaba empezando a agarrar un poco de miedo.

"Me falta algo…, espera un momento, no te muevas" Le ordeno y se levanto, fue hasta su bolso y comenzó a revolver en busca de algo.

Ryota se dio vuelta, quedando de frente sobre el piso…, estaba comenzando a avergonzarse y a pensar que lo que iban a hacer, no estaba bien. Quizás debería irse, y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

"Ponerte de espaldas me facilita las cosas, ¿Sabes?"

Sintió que el otro le decía, mientras una mano se apoyaba en una de las morenas nalgas del base. Y luego sintió que se las separaban y algo húmedo se introducía entre ellas.

"¿Qué rayos estas haciendo?" Casi chillo.

"Preparándote" Le dijo con simpleza mientras introducía un dedo con lubricante.

"Me… duele"

"Aguántalo" Le contesto

Pero luego sintió 'algo' que lo hizo avergonzar aun mas.

"Por dios, ¿Qué haces?" Esta vez, sí chillo.

"Alguna vez te has dado cuenta que tienes un trasero hermoso" Declaro Mitsui mientras lamía y mordía las redondeadas nalgas.

Ryota se sonrojo aun más y escondió el rostro entre sus brazos. Mitsui introdujo otro dedo y esta vez no fue solo dolor lo que sintió.

"¿Dónde…aprendiste…?"

"Revistas" Le contesto Mitsui, mientras introducía un tercer dedo y movía en lentos círculos, para ir ensanchando la entrada. Ryota había comenzado a gemir y movía las caderas inconscientemente. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Mitsui retiro los dedos…, ya no aguantaba mas, había llegado a su limite.

Ryota tenia pensado darse vuelta y preguntarle enojado a Mitsui por que había dejado de hacer 'eso', cuando sintió que algo caliente y latente se apoyaba en su entrada.

"Ryota" Le llamo Mitsui y este al darse vuelta se encontró con el rostro del otro, a escasos centímetros del de él y sus labios se apoderaron con rudeza de los suyos mientras que con una rápida embestida penetraba a Ryota. Los gemidos de dolor murieron en los labios de Mitsui, el cual comenzó a moverse con una lentitud aterradora, que poco a poco hizo que los gemidos del otro fuesen de placer. Con suma lentitud salía y volvía a entrar, mientras que una de sus manos buscaba el miembro de Ryota y lo tomaba. Sus dedos blancos contrastaban con la piel morena, mientras se movía hacia arriba y abajo.

"Hisashi…" Suspiro Ryota, sintiendo que ya no aguantaría mas tanto placer, por que ahora si sintió que moría.

"Mmm, Ryota…" Mitsui también sintió que ya había llegado a su límite, y con unas rápidas embestidas acabo, un ronco gruñido se escapo de sus labios.

"Dios…" Ryota acabo en la mano del otro y se desplomo exhausto en el piso.

"Nunca pensé… que esto podría ser… tan placentero" Dijo Mitsui mientras se dejaba caer al lado de Ryota y sin poder contenerse, paso su lengua por el hombro del moreno.

"Basta…" Dijo el otro con cansancio y se dio vuelta con lentitud "Mañana esto me dolerá…" Se lamento mientras que se tomaba el trasero con una mano.

"Placer y dolor, que combinación" Le sonrió Mitsui mientras lo tomaba de un brazo y lo arrastraba mas cerca de él. "Duérmete, ahora que estas relajado"

A Ryota le hubiese gustado pegarle un puñetazo, esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia lo estaba molestando…, pero decidió que eso lo haría mañana… sí, mañana. Se acomodo, sin pensarlo mucho, cerca del otro y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro. Estaba quedándose dormido, cuando escucho algo que lo hizo preocuparse bastante.

"Te amo" Susurro Mitsui, obviamente pensando que Ryota estaba dormido, pero esta estaba bien despierto (con los ojos fuertemente apretados) y esas dos palabritas lograron confundirlo mas que lo que habían 'hecho' hacia solo unos minutos atrás.

--------------

Hanamichi se estiro perezosamente y con una sonrisa en sus labios, miro al hombre que tenia a su lado… su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas. Por primera vez en su vida, no lo rechazaban… era una sensación esplendida la de estar con la persona que te gusta… con la persona que amas. Sí, que amas… por que sin duda alguna tendría que amar a Rukawa, era la única posibilidad que había para entender el hecho de por que le gustaba un tempanito, bueno… no tan tempanito.

"Eh, zorrito" Lo llamo "Despierta" Le beso el blanco hombro y esto si hizo reaccionar al otro.

"Mmmm… siento que me duele todo" Refunfuño el otro, para ser mas exactos, había una parte de su cuerpo que le estaba pidiendo pañitos tibios para aliviar el dolor. "¿Qué hora es?" Pregunto mientras se sentaba.

"Mmmm…" Hanamichi busco su reloj, entre todo el lió de sabanas y futones. "Las once de la mañana, ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"¡Las once!!... Los demás ya se deben estar yendo, idiota… se irán sin ti" Le grito. Se levanto y comenzó a vestirse, mientras que le iba tirando ropa a Hanamichi, para que este hiciese lo mismo.

"Kaede…"

"Que esperas, vistote" Le urgió.

"Kaede…"

"¿¡Que?!"

"No me voy con ellos…, me quedo hasta que te marches tu"

"Pero…"

"Faltare unos días a clases, pero bueno… ya lo hable con Kogure, mientras tu dormías"

Rukawa volvió a sentarse, estaba muy sorprendido.

"Bueno, no te quedes ahí… que me quiero ir a despedir de los chicos y tu también vaya a saber uno cuando los volverás a ver" Le dijo Hanamichi, tomo a Rukawa por el brazo y lo levanto "Vamos" Lo arrastro por toda la posada, el zorro aun estaba algo sorprendido y esa era la razón de que se dejase arrastrar como una bolsa de papas.

"Hanamichi" Kogure se encontraba en la entrada de la posada, y agitaba una mano para llamar la atención del pelirrojo.

"Megane-san" Hanamichi sonrió y se acerco hasta donde estaban todos los demás. "Ya se marchan"

"Si… Akagi no se siente muy bien" Le dijo Kogure, Akagi había pasado casi toda la noche vomitando todo el alcohol que había ingerido y se había levantado con una resaca horrible.

"Entiendo…" En esos mismos momentos el capitán del equipo pasaba por al lado de ellos con unas gafas negras, parecía un guardaespaldas con esa expresión de buldog en el rostro. "Nos venimos a despedir"

"Ah, bueno a ti te veremos después" Le dijo a Hanamichi "Mucha suerte Kaede, espero que nos veamos pronto" Le estrecho la mano, Rukawa había vuelto, parcialmente, en si.

"Lo mismo digo, sempai"

"…Gracias" Kogure los dejo, bastante sorprendido por el cambio de actitud en Rukawa.

Se despidieron de todos los chicos, todos estaban bastante cansados por la fiesta de la noche anterior, y no había mucha efusividad en los saludos de despedida. Salvo en Mitsui, que se encontraba completamente alegre y saludaba a todos con un guiño de ojo. Ryota, por otro lado, estaba bastante irritado y con un humor de perros impresionante.

"Bueno…ya se están yendo, tenemos dos días mas para nosotros solos" Hanamichi miro de reojo a Rukawa, había una insinuación bastante clara en sus palabras.

"Si, verdad" Rukawa le correspondió la sonrisa. "Ahora me toca a mi, ¿Sabes?" Le susurro al oído…, evidentemente Rukawa no jugaría siempre el papel de uke.

"Jajajaja, no lo creo…"

"Ya veremos…" Rukawa se dio media vuelta y emprendió camino hacia la habitación que compartía con el mono pelirrojo.

"Bueno, puede que sea interesante" Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de seguir al kitsune.

Mientras tanto, en el bus que conduciría a casa al Shohoku, se estaba caldeando un ambiente no muy afable.

"Basta, no quiero saber mas nada" Ayako dio vuelta la cara, con el ceño fruncido. Kogure la miro apenado. "Puedes ir a sentarte a otro lado, hay mucho lugar en el bus, ¿Sabes?"

"Esta bien" Kogure tenia ganas de llorar, sinceramente… por que las mujeres eran tan… tan… con la cabeza gacha fue a sentarse atrás de todo.

Ryota subió al bus y vio que Hisashi lo llamaba para que se sentase a su lado, pero el base sabia que en esos momentos era mejor no dar esperanzas a Mitsui… lo que había pasado era solo… solo algo para experimentar, anda mas…o por el momento eso creía él. Sin mirarlo, paso por al lado de este y fue derecho a sentarse con Ayako.

"¿Me puedo sentar aquí?" Le pidió.

"Por supuesto que si" Le respondió la manager del equipo. Ambos se dedicaron a ver por el espejo, cavilando acerca de los sucesos de la noche anterior. Ayako enojada, se preguntaba por que Kogure no admitía que sentía algo por ella, mientras que Ryota estaba empecinado por hacer como que no sentía nada por Mitsui.

En el asiento de adelante, Mitsui al fin había compartido asientos con un taciturno Akagi. Se dedico a mirar por ultima vez la posada, pensando en las cosas que habían sucedido allí y tratando de encontrarle un por que, a la actitud de Ryota. Sin duda alguita, esto no se terminaba allí… aun quedaban unos meses antes de que terminasen las clases y pensaba usarlos para enamorar a ese enano maldito que lo estaba ignorando.

Fin

22/02/09

--------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autor: Sinceramente, les pido disculpas a todos los que seguían este fic…. Es que con el inicio de las clases me fui alejando cada vez mas de esto de escribir fics y volver a tomar el hilo de todas mis historias me llevo un tiempo. Con el trabajo y el estudio, el tiempo libre lo usaba para dormir… y estudiar U_U. Pero bueno, mi cabeza no puede dejar de inventar historias, así que poco a poco empezare a escribir regularmente otra vez. Como verán, dejo casi un final abierto… me ha gustado tanto la pareja Mitsui/Ryota, que creo que se merecen un fic para ellos solos jejejejeje. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, que se hizo bastante largo.**

**Besos!!! Core.**


End file.
